Playing Cupid
by fiberkitty
Summary: After discovering the joy in helping others, Jasper sets out to make Valentine's Day memorable for young couples in Forks. Jasper/Alice, AU, slightly OOC.


"**For My Valentine"**

**A Twilight Love Story Contest**

**Title: Playing Cupid**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Alice/Jasper**

**Vampire or Human: Vampire**

**POV: Jasper, somewhat OOC**

**Timeline: post BD**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not Twilight or its characters. Just a bit of fun romantic fluff- quite out of the box compared to my normal writings. **

My wife and I were in bed, snuggling after another wonderful night making love when she began to rock slightly in my arms. Her eyes were glazed over, her vision locked someplace beyond me.

"Jasper, what are you getting ready to do?" Alice looked at me with amusement. She'd seen my plans, or part of them at least.

"After a life of manipulation for our own gain, I'm going to help the community feel the Valentine's Day spirit for once." Alice ran to the closet in our bedroom and I could hear her opening and closing random drawers of the wardrobes she'd had installed to hold more clothing. She came out with an outfit that would be a better fit on a stripper performing a show, not a vampire going into town. "No, Ali. No way, sugar. Not happening." She blanked out for a minute, her lips curving into a dangerous smile as her eyes focused upon my face once more.

"Oh yes it is. If you want to find yourself in my bed anytime in the next century, it most certainly will." I grumbled and tried to hide under the covers, hoping she wouldn't rip the silk comforter that hid me. "Jazzy, baby, do you remember that lace and ribbon number you saw in the catalog and you wanted to know how it looked on me?" I pulled the blanket off of my head and shoulders. "If you let me dress you, I'll wear the teddy tonight."

My lounging pants suddenly tightened and I found myself giving in to her wishes, accepting the gold pants and white ruffly shirt. The pants were tight and floated like silk but contained my body like leather. The shirt had snug sleeves with a flounce of ruffle on each wrist and down the front. It looked like something meant more for Edward instead of me. He could pull this off.

"I don't think so, Jasper!" Edward's voice carried up from the living room where he and Bella were watching a show with Nessie. I could only imagine what he thought of my conversation with Alice. _Edward, if I have to dress as Cupid, you should dress up as Adonis. _I could feel his irritation with me from a floor below and would no doubt be subject to an Edward tantrum if it wasn't for the fact that his daughter was mere feet from him so he couldn't swear.

Alice approached with two gold straps and a mass of feathers and iridescent silk. I groaned and heard Edward's answering laugh. Alice just smiled sweetly and held them up. "Wings too." I bent down and let her slip them onto me. "Much better. Let's finish getting you ready, I'll get dressed, and then we'll go downtown." Stupid Nessie with her ability to wrap me around her finger.

"_Uncle Jasper, I need help making Papa Charlie and his girlfriend Sue fall in love. I know they like each other but they need a little nudge. Can you play Cupid?" She looked up at me with Bella's big brown eyes and smiled. If it had been anyone else I would have walked the other way and let them make their own mess but I have a soft spot for my niece. She radiates innocence and love wherever she walks, a very pleasant combination to be around. "Please, Uncle Jasper?" I nodded, earning myself a loud squeal and hug from the two year old who appeared roughly seven or eight in human years._

So, here I was dressed up as a romantic and glittery Cupid and having to be thankful my darling wife didn't hand me a diaper and blindfold, calling my costume complete with just those two items. At least I was fully clothed, garish but clothed. I'd given Charlie a small boost in his confidence and helped strengthen their feelings of love when Sue and Charlie were at the main house for dinner one night. When Bella later found them kissing and heard her father express his love, I couldn't help but feel a small level of happiness that I'd brought them together.

That measure of happiness granted me the ability to sit still as Alice put her curling iron through my hair, wrapping and curling section after section until I had a headful of curls. "You look just like a cherub."

"Shut up, Alice or I'm going to forget about it all and I'll wait to see your new lingerie until you want to bribe me with something else." She smacked my head with the curling iron and set it down to go get herself ready for our Valentine's Day date of matchmaking.

Alice walked out of our closet in a long red velvet skirt and a pale pink sweater with a matching red sash around her waist. She looked like a greeting card for love and romance. I smiled at her and opened my arms.

"You look like a picture, darlin'." I closed the eighteen inch difference and kissed her, pulling her up into my chest to hold her as I stood. I stood in the bathroom doorway as she readied her makeup and put small heart clips into her hair.

Alice and I ran through the woods to the downtown area- the whole street that makes up downtown Forks- and she began searching for our first targets. We saw plenty of happy couples which I helped with an extra dose of happiness and love but no one we needed to really set up. I was ready to give up and go home when she turned around sharply, her red heeled boot clacking on the pavement. Near the diner, we saw a group of teens, equally mixed of boys and girls going in for lunch.

"Them. The girl and boy in front are already dating so they don't need help but they brought their friends with in hopes of getting them together. If you help them, all three couples will have a wonderful time at the cinema later tonight. If not, the two couples won't do anything... and the couple together will get into a fight about ruining Valentine's Day. She'll tell him that if his friends 'weren't so stupid, Carrie and Amber wouldn't have left after lunch.' You will help them, won't you Jazzy? For me?" Alice looked up at me, her golden eyes shining. I nodded and she squealed before flipping through her visions once more. "Let's go get a table. If we sit at the bar on the end we can see their table and get fresh air through the kitchen vent." Alice pulled me into the diner and we took a seat.

The regulars looked at us oddly and a few of the teen aged girls swooned. I doubted any Cullen had been inside here except for Edward with Bella and Charlie, if that. The girls in question were talking about us, not that we weren't used to being the conversation of choice. "Isn't that Jasper and Alice? I heard they graduated two years ago and were an item even then. Their love has lasted even through college. I wonder if their brother and Chief Swan's daughter are still together?"

Maybe we should get them to come out for a dinner in town at the appropriate college break time.

"Alice, I'm so glad we came home for the weekend. It's been nice seeing Carlisle and Esme for Valentine's Day." I pitched my voice so that a few people around us could hear. In our rush to get out of the house we had forgotten that most of the people in Forks thought we were off to college. Alice hid her smile behind her menu and I focused on the task at hand, listening to the three couples as they spoke.

"Brandon, Carrie is a brain with chemistry, maybe she could help you study for your midterm." I could feel the heat rise in his cheeks from here. I turned slightly to see Carrie, a rather plain but friendly looking blond playing with her napkin. She radiated embarrassment and a certain level of unrequited love. A secret crush. The blond, Carrie, turned to whisper in her friend's ear, our vampire hearing giving us an inside seat to the show.

"Lindie, do I need to tell Kevin about your notebook from last year?" The ringleader turned and smiled, a catty smile, while shaking her head. Point taken. Amber sat watching them, amused by their discussion. For a moment I wished that Edward was with us to give us the inside scoop of the conversation but I was quickly distracted by my wife. She was discreetly pointing at the girl and boy sitting on the outside of each end of their round corner booth. Carrie and Brandon were my first targets.

Alice and I waited for the waitress to take our orders. Alice ordered a small salad and I ordered a pasta dish, both foods easily pushed around to appear as if they were eaten. My pocket-sized wife pulled out a pack of blank round stickers from her purse and started drawing little hearts on them along with a central target. After resting her hands around my cup of coffee for a minute, Alice slid off of her bar stool, landing with a soft thump when her feet hit the ground. She peeled two stickers off of the sheet and walked at human speed to their booth. Her excitement was bouncing across the room, Alice's enthusiasm was one of her most endearing qualities to me.

"Hi guys! I'm Alice. My fiancé Jasper and I are playing Cupid today and the two of you are our first candidates." She bounced forward and stuck the stickers on their foreheads without asking permission. Her now slightly warmed hands grabbed theirs and she pulled them from the booth. She guided them, and I use 'guided' loosely- dragged is probably closer to her behavior, over to where I was seated. I stood up, letting the fake wings unfurl from sitting. I easily towered over both of them by a few inches.

"Okay, Cupid, do your stuff!"

I focused on the love I always felt for and from Alice, the constant love and devotion between my brothers and their mates, as well as the tiny romantic spark between the two teens before me. I reached deep into them and ignited the spark, letting my own feelings of love fill them until they were practically glowing. My hand stretched out and touched them each on the target Alice had placed, inundating them with burst after burst of love. Alice pulled them away, her smile bright. The now happy teens were grinning at each other, quite stupidly but with love.

She shoved them down into an empty booth and signaled for the waitress to bring them a slice of buttermilk pie with coconut, a slice of warm cherry pie, and a chocolate shake, two straws. Alice tucked a twenty into the waitress's hand and then climbed up on the stool next to me. She reached across and clasped my hand as we watched our little love experiment.

Brandon and Carrie focused on their pie, him eating the cherry pie, occasionally looking up to smile and blush at one another. "So.. umm, Carrie?" She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "You know what Lindie was talking about, school stuff, ya know.... Do you think you could...?"

"I'd love to help you!" Her answer was louder than she had meant it be and she pulled a Bella, blushing redder than Alice's skirt. Alice and I both let out a small laugh and I used the opportunity to splash some of my coffee out onto the napkin beneath it.

We wandered through downtown, spreading small amounts of love in our wake. As the gloom darkened into night, we slowly walked through the woods, hand in hand. We found ourselves in a small clearing, the light of the moon dancing on our skin. Alice took my hands and we twirled through the glade, the wings she'd made me wear fluttered on the breeze we created.

When I lifted her up above my head, she buried her fingers in my hair, the curls softening to my natural waves. As she lowered down my body, her lips descended on mine. They were soft, yielding to my own. Her mouth opened to my tongue and I worshiped her lips as I would her body later that night in bed.

"Psyche and Cupid have nothing on us darlin'."


End file.
